Velvet Scarlatina VS Mega Man
Velvet Scarlatina VS Mega Man is a what-if episode of Death Battle. It features Velvet Scarlatina from RWBY and Mega Man from the Mega Man franchise. Description These copycats may steal others' weapons, but they're defiantly the good guys. It's Remnant's resourceful rabbit verses the Blue Bomber. Prelude Boomstick: We've seen a ton of weapons on DEATH BATTLE. From giant swords to bows and arrows, from teeth and claws to gauntlets. But sometimes, the best weapon is someone else's. Wizard: That's where these champion copycats come in. Mega Man, the Blue Bomber, Boomstick: And Velvet Scarletina, Remnant's photographer Furry. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Mega Man Wizard: In the not too-distant-future, technological advances will leap the world forward into a new age. Humanity and artificial intelligence will share the world. However, as with all races, some will be out for the others' destruction. Constantly overshadowed by his far more famous college Dr. Arthur Light, Dr. Albert W. Wily went insane and created an unending line of Robot Masters to help him conquer the world. Boomstick: To help defend the world from these malicious machines, Dr. Light's robotic slave Rock volunteered to have combat upgrades built into him. Wizard: Rock wasn't a slave, Boomstick. If anything he was more like Dr. Light's son. Boomstick: Sure he was. I mean, Dr. Wily got his robots to do his dirty work. Isn't Dr. Light doing the same thing? Wizard: No. Anyway, Rock underwent the transformation, obtaining several new armor and weapon upgrades. This led to the birth of Mega Man. Boomstick: Mega Man has a hand that transforms into the powerful Mega Buster, a plasma cannon with enough power to blast through a wall. And that's not even when it's charged up! In a tight spot, he can also transform his other hand into a Mega Buster for double the robotic smackdown. At the risk of overheating, of course, because some things are just too awesome to do without a a few downsides. Wizard: Mega Man's body is lighter and stronger than titanium, allowing great speed and maneuverability while maintaining a massive durability. But aside from his Mega Buster and armor, his Variable Weapons System is his true tool of the trade. After defeating any Robot Master, Mega Man can steal their weapons and use this system to be able to immediately wield whatever it is. Boomstick: He's got heat seeking missiles, magnetic missiles, fist missiles, buzz saw blades, sticky bombs, flamethrowers, boomerangs, sharp leaves, robot hornets... wait... sharp leaves and robot hornets? Wizard: Yes. The leaves surround him for defense, but can be launched as a projectile, and robot hornets are... exactly what they sound like. He also has the Mirror Buster, which can block projectiles and send them back at enemies, and a Time Stopper that can freeze time for everything except Mega Man himself. However, he can't use any other weapons while it's active. Boomstick: Don't forget the Black Hole Bomb, which, while not a real black hole, pulls enemies in and causes limited movement, lots of damage, and sweet, sweet, vulnerability! Wizard: Mega Man is durable enough to survive in both the vacuum of space and under the intense gravity of Jupiter, has defeated over a hundred Robot Masters, and once held up a collapsing castle. However, he can be defeated through constant damage, and all of his weapons have limited ammunition. Boomstick: Still, when you've got an arsenal that would make me jealous, the bad guys know that you're not to be toyed with. Mega Man: I don't fight because I want to. I fight because I need to protect my friends and the world. Velvet Scarlatina Wizard: The world of Remnant is full of life. Whether it's the monstrous, feral Grimm or the civilizations of humanity. Boomstick: Or if it's every anime Furry's dream come true! Wizard: The Faunus. While they appear part human, part animal, they are a race of their own. The Faunus existed long before humans, and they were immediately feared and shunned by them. However, Faunus rights were later implemented, and the two species lives together in harmony. While there are many warrior Faunus in Remnant, one stands out from the rest: Velvet Scarlatina. Boomstick: Velvet is a rabbit Faunus and a second-year Huntress trainee at the prestigious Beacon Academy. She fought with her friends Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, and Yatsuhashi Daichi, Team CFVY. Mmm, coffee... Wizard: Though she experienced bullying by certain students due to being a Faunus, she retained a gentile and kind attitude and befriended first-year teams like Teams RWBY and JNPR. Boomstick: She sounds like a goody-two shoes. I thought she was going to be awesome! Wizard: But when she's angered or has to fight, she busts out her greatest weapon. Boomstick: That's what I'm talking about! Wizard: Her camera. Boomstick: What?! A camera?! Where are her guns? Her swords? Her Dust? This is RWBY for crying out loud! Wizard: Calm down, Boomstick. Her camera just may be one of the greatest weapons in the franchise. You see, her camera scans any weapon she photographs. When it's time for battle, she recreates said weapon and uses it with the same efficiency as the original owner. In fact, her Semblance (a power connected to the soul), is the ability to mimic any attack she sees in battle perfectly. Boomstick: Sweet! Tell me more! Wizard: Velvet has a wide array of weapons stored in her camera's database, which she can access at any time and switch between in a matter of seconds. These weapons are all holographic, or "hard light", meaning they are solid enough to inflict physical damage. Though hard light in real life is nearly impossible scientifically. Boomstick: She has copies of Ruby Rose's sniper scythe, Weiss Schnee's Dust rapier, Blake Belladonna's pistol Kusarigama, and Yang Xiao Long's shotgun gauntlets. Wizard: She also has copies of Nora Valkyrie's grenade launcher hammer, her teammate Coco's gatling gun, Sun Wukong's flintlock nunchucks, and Penny Polendina's laser swords. Boomstick: Oh... it's like all the awesomeness of the weapons rolled into one... Wizard: She fought in the Breach of Vale and the Battle of Beacon, defeating two giant mechs with the power to punch through concrete pillars. Boomstick: That's great, but she's not very durable. She was knocked away by another mech and had to be saved. However, she was not very hurt. That being said, her outfit isn't exactly armor, so she is open to a lot of damage. Wizard: That's where her Aura comes in. Aura is possessed by any living thing with a soul, and can block attacks and heal minor wounds. But she is still a student and has a lot to learn, and her Aura only lasts so long. Boomstick: Still, this bunny can beat you senseless any day. Wizard: That's not even taking into account that she only uses her camera in special situations. In all other combat scenarios, she fights the Creatures of Grimm... with her bare fists. Boomstick: Awesome! Velvet: Just working on my photography. Do you wanna see? Interlude Wizard: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Velvet stands quietly, looking sadly over the remains of Beacon Academy. She strolls with a disparaged look on her face through the rubble that used to be Professor Ozpins' office. She picks up a tattered book and a coffee mug. She flips open the book to find a small computer chip lying with the pages. She sets down the mug and the book and picks the chip up between her fingers, holding it up into the light to look at it. As she holds it up, Mega Man arrives in the office as well. Velvet does not notice him. His eyes and computers scan the room, and they lock onto the chip in Velvet's hand. He rushes forward, catching Velvet off guard as he yanks the chip from her hands. He somersaults away, then fires three blasts from his Mega Buster. Velvet rolls out of the way, and the blasts strike and blow up what remains of Ozpin's desk. She faces Mega Man, her expression turned sour. FIGHT! Mega Man fires several more shots at Velvet which she dodges. She rushes through the fire and punches and kicks him rapidly. Mega Man does not even flinch, and activates his Leaf Shield. The leaves smack into Velvet, cutting her and forcing her back. As she is stunned, Mega Man fires the leaves at her, hitting her while carrying her through the air and into a wall. As she adjusts herself, Velvet attaches her camera to her back and creates a hard light version of Crescent Rose. Mega Man switches to the Robot Hornets and fires a dozen of them at Velvet. As they fly towards her, she jumps up and spins with the scythe, creating a bladed vortex that slices all the hornets in half. She lands gently as the robotic pieces fall behind her. She quickly switches to the Ember Celica, cocks them, and fires a barrage of shots at Mega Man. He jumps out of the way, then activates his Mirror Buster and sends several of the Dust shots back at her. Velvet switches to Myrtenaster and jumps out of the way of the shots, then creates a Dust shield that causes the remaining shots to explode on impact. She spins and thrusts the rapier into the ground, creating a flash of jagged ice to shoot across the ground and freeze Mega Man below the waist. He struggles, and Velvet switches quickly to Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, turning them into their staff form and charging at Mega Man. Mega Man switches to his flamethrower and blasts the ground below him, thawing him out and causing Velvet to halt her attack. Mega Man jumps out of the fire, burning and wincing slightly. He then switches to his saw blades and throws them at Velvet. She knocks several away with her weapon, but a few skim her and cut her skin and clothes. She transforms Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to their "gunchuck" modes and rushes Mega Man, striking at him while firing. Mega Man blocks the melee, but is struck a few times by the blasts. He hits her with a few punches, pushing her back long enough for him to roll away, switch weapons, and fire a sticky grenade onto her. She yelps as it blinks, then changes to Magnhild and fires a grenade at Mega Man. Mega Man's eyes widen as the shot hits him, and both grenades explode at once. The two are thrown back into walls, smoking slightly. Velvet coughs and stumbles, but gets back up. Mega Man too gets up and switches to his Black Hole Bomb. He fires up, creating a vacuum that starts pulling Velvet and debris in. Velvet holds onto a bar, but cannot keep her grip and lets go. She quickly switches to Gambol Shroud and throws the hook at the bar, latching on and keeping from being pulled in. Just before the Black Hole dissipates, Mega Man switches to his Magnet Missiles and fires some at Velvet. The Black Hole disappears, and Velvet sees the missiles coming. She switches over to Coco's Gatling gun and, while falling back to the ground, shoots the oncoming missiles and makes them explode. When she lands, she sees Mega Man change again, this time to his Fist Rockets. Before Mega Man has a chance to act, she pulls out her camera and quickly snaps a picture of him with a bright flash. The flash dazes Mega Man, and when he comes to, he sees Velvet has reattached the camera. She then creates a hard light copy of the Mega Buster, which forms over her hand. Mega Man's helmet and Variable Weapons System also materialize on her head. Velvet: Nice system you've got here... Mega Man blinks rapidly, then scowls. He then fires his fists at Velvet, who shoots them all with the Mega Buster, causing them to explode. She activates the Buzz Saws and hurls them at Mega Man, who dodges. As he gets out of a somersault, he is suddenly struck by a sticky grenade. He panics and switches to Time Stopper, activating it just before the grenade explodes. Velvet stands still at the other side of the room, and Mega Man slowly reaches up and pulls the grenade off, throwing it towards Velvet. He readjusts his armor plating, then walks slowly away, just enough to escape the blast. Time resumes, and the grenade explodes. Mega Man turns to see what remains of Velvet. However, as the smoke clears, Mega Man finds Velvet alive behind a Mirror Buster. Velvet: Good try. Very good try. But I have the Time Stopper now too. I figured you'd try that next. She then rapidly switches between magnet missiles, hornets, fist rockets, and buzz saws, barraging Mega Man with an assortment of projectiles from all sides. Mega Man fires at all of them with his own weapons, but begins running low on ammunition. He switches back to the normal Mega Buster, then turns his other hand into one as well. He fires at the cloud of projectiles, causing a massive explosion that envelops both combatants. As the smoke clears, Mega Man struggles to get up, overheated and his plating falling off, wincing in pain. Velvet coughs, and her Aura flickers and depletes. Her legs wobble as she gets up, and the two look each other in the eyes. Mega Man raises his Mega Buster once more, but cannot find the energy to fire. Velvet switches over to Penny's swords and sets them into laser mode. The swords spin and charge up, then fire. Mega Man shuts his eyes as the blast hits, blasting his plating and synthetic skin away, then disintegrating his robotic innards. The beam ends, and Velvet shuts her camera off. She smiles gently. Velvet: That's a keeper. K.O.! Velvet tends to her wounds as Roll vacuums up what remains of Mega Man. Results Boomstick: That was awesome! Do it again! Wizard: This was an extremely close fight. While Mega Man had the better durability and strength, Velvet had the upper hand in arsenal. Boomstick: Her hard-light weaponry was already better than Mega Man's, being more versatile and not being limited to only range and defense. That and she didn't need to worry about ammo or energy. The difference between the fighters was that Mega Man had to defeat his enemies to gain their weaponry, while Velvet could copy the weapon of friend and foe alike with just a click of her camera. Wizard: And while Mega Man has defeated foes similar to himself, such as Bass and his alternate future self, the difference was that he was more skilled than they were. Velvet's Semblance literally allows her to copy the exact skills and actions of whoever she photographs, so Mega Man had to fight an opponent with the combined skill and weaponry of himself and Velvet. Boomstick: And she had the ability to take what Mega Man dished out until then. Keep in mind that this is the girl who fights massive monsters without a weapon. Even when she was hit by that mech that knocked her away from the action, it didn't even drain her Aura. Wizard: Mega Man may have been a tough opponent, but Velvet had the means to counter, match, and exceed his power. Boomstick: This fight was a real blast. Wizard: The winner is Velvet Scarlatina. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... Smoke rises from a small village as screams are heard. The ground shakes as test appears on the screen: Titan Slayers Colossus Killers Monsters Inside The view shifts above the buildings to a huge wall, where a man jumps off and uses 3D Maneuvering Gear to grapple across the village, raising blades, and screaming with fury as he approaches a massive humanoid monster, grinning evilly. Vocalists: Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger! Eren Jaeger. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:NerdWithAKeyboard Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017